<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ohh, Okay... by merelyafigment, visionofblue (merelyafigment)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484918">Ohh, Okay...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/pseuds/merelyafigment'>merelyafigment</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/pseuds/visionofblue'>visionofblue (merelyafigment)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oz (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: hardtime100, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Prompt Fill, mostly gen with just a vibe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/pseuds/merelyafigment, https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/pseuds/visionofblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The inmates watch television. Ryan O'Reily is really just trying to watch television. But Miguel Alvarez won't stop poking an annoying biker. (Written for a hardtime100 drabble challenge.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miguel Alvarez/Ryan O'Reily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ohh, Okay...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Warning:</strong> Insults based on race and sexuality were part of the speech of the characters on the show. Their canon terrible slurs and attitudes are contained in this fic. (Or: when a biker gets mad at Alvarez, he's going to call Miguel something very offensive. And Miguel's not above problematic speech either. Ryan really just wants everyone to shut up.)</p><p>Written for a drabble prompt at the hardtime100 community on dreamwidth (which is also on LJ).</p><p>Prompt: O is for...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck, I'd like to see her O-face." </p><p>Ryan tuned out the biker with no jizz to stare at --<em>Jesus, the sweet fucking bounce</em>. This show was definitely going to turn any kids watching it into fucking perverts. Thankfully, the puppets didn’t bounce and it went right over Cyril's head. (They did rub on each other a whole fucking lot, though.) </p><p>"What the fuck's an O-face?" </p><p>Alvarez --that whiskey voice of his immediately recognizable-- had skated out of Ad-Seg on a miracle and a prayer. Brooding aside, still had enough of his old curiosity left to talk during Miss Sally's Spank Bank Hour.</p><p>"Guess you've never made a girl come." </p><p>"What the fuck is your hillbilly ass even talking about, man?" Too curious still to play punch the taunting pendejo, then. </p><p>Ryan tilted his head towards Alvarez's voice, eyes staying on the bouncing blonde. "O for orgasm, I'm guessing? Who calls it that if not a dumb motherfucker whose never seen one?" </p><p>Alvarez's laugh was like his voice, low gravel. Two chairs over. </p><p>"Ohh, okay. Don't worry, baby. I can tell you what your sister's and your moms' looks like." </p><p>Ryan smirked, ‘cause that was aimed at the biker, not him.</p><p>"Fucking cocksucking Spic!" </p><p>"Easy there, ya animals, or television time is over."</p><p>Ryan's gaze flicked to his new lucky Irish Hack while everybody hissed at the biker to shut it. </p><p>"I get out of here--" </p><p>Alvarez was-- Ryan's gaze caught before making it back to the television--</p><p>--hand outstretched, hips moving in a smooth dirty rhythm, wide sharp smile making his cheeks blossom-- "--I'm definitely riding Miss Sally until her face is all mine, baby."</p><p>That little musing? Was for Ryan, quiet and close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I may have ripped off the movie Office Space? At least I think that's where I heard the term O-face.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>